Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that measures light generated in a sample.
Related Background Art
An invention of an apparatus that measures light (e.g. fluorescence or chemiluminescence) generated in a sample to analyze the sample is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. The apparatus of the inventions disclosed in Patent Documents 1, 2 measures light generated in a specific component in blood as a sample to measure concentration of the specific component based on a measurement value of the light. In these inventions, in order to perform measurement with higher accuracy, a measurement space for disposing the sample and the like is covered with a case for light-shielding to prevent stray light from coming into the measurement space from the outside, as well as for controlling temperature of the sample.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 4255121
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 5237809
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. S58-137758